Larry Stylinson
by KatieStylinson
Summary: Harry and Louis are secretly dating, but maybe they're not being as discrete as what they think they are... larry stylinson. lourry. one direction.


"Hazzaaaa!" Louis whined from Harry's wardrobe; "it won't fit!" The curly haired boy, who was sat on the bed facing the wardrobe; looked up at Louis and smiled, Enjoying watching the Doncaster lad struggle.

Louis' face grew red in frustration as he continued to try and shove his suitcase into the non-existent space in his wardrobe. _He has no chance_ thought Harry, a slight smirk forming on his pink lips. His wardrobe was filled with jeans, jack Willis hoodies, along with the occasional striped top which belonged to Harry's best friend and secret boyfriend of 9 months, Louis Tomlinson; who was currently unzipping his suitcase to put his clothes alongside Harry's. He had given up on just trying to shove the suitcase on the full shelves.

The boys had a week off from promotion to regain their energy for their upcoming UK arena tour. The boys had decided to go home to see their families again which had become a slight rarity. One of the downsides of being in a famous boy band was that you never got to spend enough time as you wanted to with your family.

All of the boys had decided to go to their own homes for the week, apart from Louis. Louis was travelling with Harry to Holmes-Chapel. Louis' family had gone on a 3 week holiday to France 4 days prior to the boy's week off. Louis didn't mind though, he had even offered to pay some of the costs, but his mother immediately refused, insisting that everything was going to be fine.; but that didn't stop Louis from quietly giving Lottie £100 so that they could treat themselves that little bit more.

Even though he was fine with his family going away, it didn't stop Louis from missing his family, and Harry, being the ever-caring boyfriend has sensed this and insisted that Louis came over to his home instead for the week.

No one knew about Harry and Louis yet, but everyone had their suspicions. The boys had walked in on Harry and Louis many times, but never once had they catched them kissing. But there is only so many times that you can be caught straddling your friends and pass it off as falling on to each other. It wasn't so much that they were scared of telling people, it was more that they enjoyed having something that was only theirs.

They knew they couldn't keep it a secret for much longer though. Moments of them looking at each other with "heart eyes" as fans called it were becoming a regular occurrence in interviews, and they were constantly flirting during performances, the sexual tension could be seen for miles.

Their mums weren't exactly helping either. They were always reblogging _Larry Stylinson _videos. Louis would never admit it, but he loved to watch what the fans would make on YouTube. The tumblr fan base was also amazing. More than once, both boys would look at the art work and read the fanfics. Ranging from the funny ones that left them in giggling fits at 2am to the more mature ones that would lead to the laptop being put on the floor and the bed sheets to become a little more than rumpled.

Louis placed his last pair of navy TOMs next to Harrys white converse on the top shelve of the wardrobe and walked over to the single bed that lined the back wall of Harry's room, and stroked Harry's curls, causing the younger boy to look up from his phone and into the sparkling blue eyes.

"All done?" said Harry softly.

"yup, everything down to my last pair of toms" It was only 5pm, but seen as though they were sharing a room, they thought they may as well unpack early, after all, it was going to have to be done at some point.

Harry brought his hand up to louis' hand that was resting on his curls and held it comfortably. Louis lay down on the bed, facing harry and guided their hands down harrys cheek before resting it on his collarbone. they lay like that whilst the sky grew darker.

they stayed in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence. the silence that you only achieve once you are truly comfortable in the presence of the person that you're sharing it with and louis was more than happy to spend the day cuddling Harry. something that they were rarely able to do as a certain blonde member of their band refuses to leave them alone for more than 5 minutes.

Louis shuffled himself towards the taller boy, breaking their hand connection, wrapping his arm further around so it reached Harry's shoulder as Harrys arms snaked around his waist. Louis placed his head on his boyfriend's chest, content with the steady gentle rhythm of his heart. Slowly slipping out of consciousness.


End file.
